


Dance with Me

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry is having a horrible time at the Ministry function, when someone comes along to rescue him. What happens when they find out their soulmates?





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made off this.

Harry was sitting at the bar of the hall they were all gathered in. He hated going to these things. He didn’t want to be here. The only reason he was here was because Kingsley had basically threatened to take off the Prophets restriction to print about him and his life. It was bribery, Harry knew this, but couldn’t refuse. He hated being in the limelight. He only went to these functions a few times a year. Only coming out when Kingsley threatened him or bribed him into going. He usually left these type of things to others. Letting the actual heroes of the war to be seen and heard from. He still didn’t feel like a hero. He let down a lot of people. So many died because of him. He made sure to keep the limelight focused on those who also contributed to winning the war like Neville, Hermione, Ron, and so forth.

His relationship with Ginny failed because she was not the one for him. After finding the soulmark on his skin when he turned 17, and seeing that it didn’t match Ginny’s when she turned 17, they quickly ended things. Harry was actually relieved because he no longer felt attraction towards her. She was more like a sister to him anyway. He also found himself more attracted to the male gender and thought his soulmate would most likely be a man. He hid his soulmark on his left shoulder blade. It was a golden snitch. He never showed it to anyone other than Ron and Hermione. He didn’t want anyone to claim they had the matching set. Although some did try to say this anyway.

His friends tried setting him up with people, but he didn’t want to be set up. He wanted his soulmate. They had said if he wasn’t out looking, then he would never find them. He just didn’t want the heartache in trying and failing. He figured he didn’t have one. Ron and Hermione of course were a match. As were Neville and Hannah Abbot, Seamus and Dean, Luna and Ginny, Pansy and Blaise, Millicent and Theodore, and so forth. It seemed Harry was the only one without one.

He rebuffed all who asked him to dance. He didn’t want to dance. He just wanted to make his escape and go back to bed.

“What’s the savior doing over here all by his lonesome?” Came a drawled voice.

Harry groaned. He knew that voice. Of course Draco wasn’t the prat he used to be, but he didn’t want to see him right now. He had hoped to make his escape soon. “Go away Malfoy.” He muttered without even looking up.

“Oh come on Potter, this whole thing is for you. We are here to honor you and your sacrifice to the Wizarding World for riding it of the evil megalomaniac.” Draco replied.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I hate being their dog and pony show to get more money. I am only here to appease Kingsley’s threats.” He admitted.

Draco laughed. Harry eyed him weirdly. Draco had a beautiful laugh. He was quite handsome if Harry openly admitted it. Truth be told he was sort of hoping that his soulmate was Draco. He knew that his obsession with the former Slytherin was more than just thinking the other boy was up to something, which turned out he was. That didn’t hinder the blossoming crush he had on him. He had always been attracted to Draco. He found himself more often than not thinking about Draco and imaging himself with him. But alas it would never be. Last he heard Draco was in talks with the Greengrass’ for a marriage contract between him and the youngest Astoria. “Dance with me.” Draco demanded.

Harry was taken back. He wasn’t in the closet per say, but Draco asking him to dance, well actually he demanded him to dance with him, was ridiculous. Harry scoffed. He didn’t want to dance with Draco. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings for Draco if they danced too closely. Harry just waved Draco off. “I don’t dance. Don’t you remember the Yule Ball, I am a horrid dancer, besides I’m sure Astoria wouldn’t be too happy seeing you dance with me.” Trying to hide the bitter jealousy in his statement.

Draco just smiled. “She won’t mind. I will lead and you are dancing with me.” He commanded and took Harry’s hand dragged him onto the dance floor.

Harry was thankful that it was a waltz and nothing too slow and romantic. He schooled his features as to not let Draco know how much he wanted to dance with him. How much he actually liked him, even loved him if Harry was honest with himself. Draco led him gracefully across the dance floor. Harry was surprised at how well he was dancing. He tried not to look into Draco’s eyes. It was quite difficult. The song ended, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded to Draco as a slower song started playing. Draco tightened his grip on Harry and pulled him close. “Oh no you don’t. I’m not letting you go now that I got you here.” He admitted.

Harry glared at him. “Let me go Malfoy.”

“No. I want to dance with you. Just one more.” He replied.

Harry didn’t want to be this close to the man. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he knew how stubborn Draco could be, and he always got what he wanted. So he nodded.

He was stiff at first trying to avoid contact with Draco, but Draco was strong and aligned their bodies with no space between. Harry’s breath hitched. Merlin he felt so good. He didn’t want to ever leave his embrace. They were so close. He could just lean up and to the left just a little and capture Draco’s lips with his like he always imagined himself doing so. He could feel himself start to harden. He tried to think of anything that was purely disgusting, Filch’s underpants, McGonagall kissing Filch, Hagrid kissing Fang, and so forth. It worked only for a minute or two, but Draco’s movements distracted him.

When he heard Draco gasp and look down at Harry’s erection that was firmly pressed against his thigh. Harry wanted to scream. His face lit up red with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry.” He muttered before trying to put some distance between them. Draco stopped him by shifting, and Harry felt the answering erection against his. He moaned at the contact. His eyes widened. Draco smiled and shrugged at him.

“You want to get out of here?” Draco asked.

“Yes.” Harry admitted. Draco led him to the floo.

“Yours or mine?” Draco asked.

Harry’s head was swimming. He didn’t care where they were going. He was glad to be getting out of there and with the man he so wanted to be with. Even if it was just a one-off with Draco. He didn’t care. He would take whatever he was given.

Then Harry’s guilt and doubts began to dribble in. He took his hand from Draco’s. “I don’t understand. What about Astoria?”

“What about her?” Draco asked.

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting married to her or something? I’m sorry. I just can’t. I won’t. You might be only doing this for a one night stand, but I just can’t. I had a lovely evening Draco. Goodbye.”

“Wait!” Draco yelled.

Harry looked back at him. His eyes were starting to tear. He couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore. It was too difficult.

“Please Harry, just wait.” Draco said.

Harry stood there frozen. “What?” His voice was thick with emotion.

“Please listen. Astoria and I aren’t a thing. We were in talks, but I realized I don’t like her. I want my soulmate. I was hoping to find him tonight. I think I did.” He pulled down his sleeve and there on his inner wrist was a golden snitch.

Harry gasped. It was beautiful. He hoped that this would be the ending, but couldn’t really believe it. He looked back at Draco’s eyes trying to see the truth there. Draco wasn’t lying. He couldn’t fake the soulmark. He didn’t even know what Harry’s looked like, but knew it would be a match to his. “How-How did you know?”

Draco smiled. “I saw it once in the showers after a DMLE Quidditch match. At first I was angry that I was your soulmate. I tried to deny it for so long. I didn’t think you’d ever be interested in me because well, I’m Draco Malfoy. So I hid it, I hid my feelings for you. I denied myself the truth of it. Then during talks with Astoria I found myself holding back, and it was because of the soulmark. She understood immediately and let me go. I’ve been working up the courage to ask you out or to dance for weeks. I hoped to run into you here. I am so glad I did.”

Harry didn’t know what to think. He was angry at first because Draco didn’t want him at first, but that didn’t last long. He was awed at all the information he received. He was trying to process it all. He couldn’t believe Draco was his soulmate. He couldn’t believe Draco had these feelings for him. “Draco, I-I have loved you for so long, longer than I’d like to admit. I cannot believe I finally found you. My soulmate.” He smiled up at him.

Draco smiled back down at him. “So, yours or mine?”

“Doesn’t matter as long as I have you.” Harry replied.

Draco took his hand, some floo powder threw it into the floo and took Harry back to his place.

They quickly discarded their clothes on their way to Draco’s bedroom. Draco led Harry backwards to his bed. When the back of Harry’s knees hit the bed, he fell down, pulling Draco with him. He was grinning widely at Draco, as they scooched further back on the bed, their lips barely parting. They kissed, licked, and bit all over each other and mapped out each other’s bodies and erections.

Draco opened Harry slowly and methodically, while giving him the most glorious blow job Harry ever received. “Oh Merlin! Yes! Draco! Please fuck me!” Harry cried.

Draco took his fingers out of Harry. “I’m going to make you feel so good my soulmate. I love you.”

“I love you too soulmate.” Harry replied.

Draco smiled and entered Harry with a long hard thrust. He stalled to let Harry adjust. When Harry nodded, he slowly backed out and pushed back in, quickly gathering speed. They rocked together. Their moans getting louder. Harry loved the feeling of Draco being inside him. He couldn’t wait to feel how Draco would feel when he entered him for the first time.

Draco fucked Harry into the mattress. “Yes, yes, Yes!” He cried reaching down to take Harry’s hard member in his hand timing his strokes with his movements. Harry came with a loud moan of Draco’s name on his lips. Draco followed Harry quickly filling Harry with his cum. They panted and came down from their high. Draco slipped out of Harry. He laid down next to Harry, pulling him into his embrace. Harry laid his head on Draco’s chest listening to Draco’s heartbeat.

“Wow.” Harry finally said.

Draco laughed. “Wow indeed. Always so eloquent Harry.”

Harry swatted him lightly. “I can’t wait to see how it feels the other way around.”

“Me neither.” Draco admitted. “Just give me a few moments.”

Harry laughed rolled over on top of Draco and started kissing him everywhere he could reach. He felt Draco’s prick starting to fill again. He smiled into Draco’s skin. Harry took his time opening Draco and made love to him after Draco begged him to.

They didn’t leave the bedroom besides for meals, bathroom breaks and showers (where they had sex again) for several days afterwards.

In the following weeks they enjoyed spending time getting to know each other better, letting their friends know of their soulmate marks. They were all very happy for the couple. Draco reintroduced Harry to his mother who opened her arms to them quite happily. She was just glad that her son was happy and had finally found his soulmate.

They lived happily ever after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was lame. Sorry.


End file.
